Dos solitarios
by Petunia Figg
Summary: Tanto Hagrid como la profesora Sprout son dos solitarios que aman la naturaleza y no temen mancharse de barro. ¿Será eso lo único que tienen en común? Este Fic participa en el mini-reto "Para el amor no existe casa" de la sala común de Hufflepuff perteneciente al foro "Las cuatro casas"


**Los personajes, lugares y situaciones, así como todo lo relacionado al Potterverso pertenecen a J. , tomé prestados algunos elementos con fines de mero entretenimiento, sin intenciones de plagio ni fines de lucro.**  
 **Este Fic participa en el mini-reto " _Para el amor no existe casa_ " de la sala común de Hufflepuff perteneciente al foro "Las cuatro casas"**

Madame Sprout se encontraba fertilizando sus bubotubérculos, sin prestar casi atención al mundo exterior, tal como le sucedía cada vez que se compenetraba en la atención de sus plantas. El mundo natural, con sus milagros cotidianos (el nacer de un pimpollo, el brotar de una semilla...) tenía el poder de abstraerla de todos los problemas cotidianos, atrayéndola a un mundo donde la perseverancia y la paciencia eran básicas para el éxito: preparar la tierra, depositar una semilla en ella, regarla y limitarse a observar. En algún momento, surgía la vida, espontáneamente. Vida que, además, en muchos casos tenía la capacidad de provocar efectos en otras plantes, animales o en las personas. Con un mínimo de cuidado, paciencia, y sin pedir nada más a cambio, la tierra nos ofrece alimentos, medicinas, venenos… Era fascinante. Muchos la admiraban pero nadie, en el castillo, compartía esta fascinación. A veces Pomona se sentía muy sola.

Hagrid entró al invernadero cabizbajo, llevando en una mano un ejemplar de _Mil y una plantas y hongos mágicos_. Una _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ se estremeció al sentir la presencia de Hagrid, lanzándole un chorro de un líquido verde oscuro que olía a estiércol, cuando este la rozó con el codo.

La profesora se sobresaltó y giró sobre sí al oír el sonido, llegando a ver el desastre ocasionado sobre el chaleco de Hagrid; por lo cual se apresuró a acercarse al semigigante con un trapo en sus manos para limpiar el líquido que resbalaba por sus ropas.

–No se preocupe, profesora –la tranquilizó Hagrid– ha sido culpa mía. Además, no huele muy distinto al sitio donde tengo a los _Thestrals_ o los _Hipogrifos_.

El comentario provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de la profesora, quien estaba acostumbrada a tener que explicarle a estudiantes y colegas que, a veces, hay que tolerar manchas de barro o ciertos olores para poder apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza.

–Espero no haberla interrumpido, profesora. Necesitaba hacerle una consulta –continuó Hagrid

–Pues entonces, pregunta –respondió madame Sprout– Y puedes llamarme Pomona –agregó.

–Oh, no podría –respondió Hagrid ruborizándose– Eh… es que han crecido una especie de hongos cerca de mi huerto y no estoy seguro de si pueden ser venenosos para los animales que por las tardes pasean por allí. Se parecen mucho a estos de esta foto –agregó, indicándole un dibujo que había en una página abierta del libro que traía en su mano.

–Deberíamos ir a verlos –respondió la profesora, admirando la preocupación de su colega y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta del invernadero al tiempo que tomaba unos guantes que había sobre uno de los caballetes.

–¿Está segura que quiere ir ahora? –titubeó Hagrid– no quiero distraerla de su trabajo, se veía muy ocupada cuando entré. Puedo esperar.

–Oh, vamos, no te preocupes. No me sentiría tranquila si resultan ser venenosos y alguno de tus animales resulta afectado. Mis plantas pueden esperar un rato, de hecho, es lo que acostumbran hacer.

Esta vez fue Hagrid quien sonrió por el comentario de la profesora, mientras pensaba que Pomona era, realmente, una buena mujer. Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts como estudiante, e incluso desde que Dumbledore le había otorgado el cargo de Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pocas personas lo trataban como un igual. Muchos eran cordiales con él pero Hagrid sabía que cuando él no estaba presente había quienes hacían comentarios sarcásticos acerca de sus habilidades o de su aptitud para enseñar en el colegio, e incluso sobre su apariencia. Por lo general no daba mucha importancia a lo que dijera la gente, excepto que se tratara de personas por quienes él sentía aprecio, y éstas no eran muchas.

Desde que había entrado en Hogwarts como estudiante, e incluso desde que Dumbledore le había otorgado el cargo de Profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pocas personas lo trataban como un igual. Muchos eran cordiales con él pero Hagrid sabía que cuando él no estaba presente había quienes hacían comentarios sarcásticos acerca de sus habilidades o de su aptitud para enseñar en el colegio, e incluso sobre su apariencia. Por lo general no daba mucha importancia a lo que dijera la gente, excepto que se tratara de personas por quienes él sentía aprecio, y éstas no eran muchas.

Mientras ambos profesores bajaban por el sendero hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, el diálogo surgía ameno y espontáneo, como si se tratara de viejos amigos. De los hongos y sus propiedades venenosas y curativas pasaron al cuidado que ameritan las plantas y los animales, a las obligaciones que ambos tenían como profesores y a las maravillas de vivir la vida en contacto con la naturaleza.

–Mucha gente debería acercarse a la naturaleza para aprender el valor de vivir en armonía con el entorno –decía Pomona cuando iban llegando al huerto.

–Si es por eso, conozco algunas personas en este castillo que deberían pasarse una buena temporada en solitario en algún acantilado o en lo más espeso de un bosque –agregó Hagrid, y ambos rieron.

Luego de observar detenidamente los hongos y determinar que se trataba de Hongos Saltarines (efectivamente, eran venenosos) la profesora Sprout le pidió permiso a Hagrid para recogerlos con el fin de utilizarlos en su invernadero. Obviamente Hagrid los recogió personalmente –siguiendo las instrucciones de ella- y le ofreció llevárselos hasta el invernadero, no sin antes invitarla a tomar un té con torta casera. Después de todo, ella se había tomado el trabajo de bajar hasta el jardín de la cabaña para hacerle un favor, argumentó Hagrid.

Si bien la torta estaba algo dura, Pomona muy educadamente terminó toda su porción, acompañándola con un delicioso té que compensó los inconvenientes de la repostería. Se prometió a sí misma prestarle a Hagrid en la primera oportunidad que tuviera -con alguna excusa que ya pensaría- un libro de repostería mágica que había heredado de su madre.

La tarde pasó más rápido de lo previsto y cuando se dieron cuenta, el sol reposaba sobre el horizonte. Había empezado a refrescar y Hagrid ofreció su capa a Pomona, a quien le quedaba demasiado grande y arrastraba por el piso, lo cual hizo reír nuevamente a ambos. Finalmente le ofreció una manta y la acompañó al castillo, no sin antes pasar por los invernaderos para dejar el balde con los hongos saltarines en su interior, más otro balde con estiércol de Hipogrifo, de cuyas propiedades como fertilizante había hablado la profesora, y que entre los dos habían recogido

Cuando se despidieron en la puerta del castillo, Hagrid se sintió raro. Pensó que la profesora Sprout era una de las pocas personas con quien podía comportarse espontáneamente, sin temor a ser juzgado. Una especie de cosquilleo en el estómago le decía que no quería volver a casa solo, y que hubiese sido maravilloso continuar compartiendo la tarde con esa mujer, que lo hacía sentir importante, que valoraba y compartía sus gustos y su modo de vida, y que lo había hecho reír como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.  
Luego desechó esos pensamientos prometiéndose no volver a pensar en ella sino como "La profesora Sprout", una amigable colega a quien debía continuar respetando y tratando como lo había hecho desde que la conoció. Después de todo, ella era una bruja y él, un semigigante.

Cuando Pomona Sprout entró al castillo y las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, pensó que hacía tiempo que no pasaba una tarde tan agradable con ninguna persona. De hecho, nunca había conocido a nadie que sintiera tanta afición por la vida natural y comprendiera como ella las delicias del olor a tierra. Una sensación en el estómago le pedía que no se despidiera. _A lo mejor,_ pensó, _puedo devolverle la atención e invitarlo mañana a tomar un té a los invernaderos_. Pero inmediatamente desechó esa idea y se prometió continuar tratando a Hagrid como el colega que era, respetar su estilo ermitaño de vida y no pensar cosas extrañas. _Después de todo_ , pensó, _él es un semigigante y yo simplemente una bruja_.


End file.
